


Pour some Sugar on Me

by m3535, Zayhad



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, M/M, Stripper, Stripper!Regulus, strip club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:00:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24671212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m3535/pseuds/m3535, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zayhad/pseuds/Zayhad
Summary: Remus turns 20 and his friends think a gay strip club is just the place to celebrate!
Relationships: Regulus Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! So Zayhad and I have been absent for a looong time, and we're sorry about that. I'm working on rewriting a quite long RP, and it's taking longer than I had expected; so we thought we would give you a little something just to let you know that we're still active - just in case our old readers are still hanging in and wondering if we're still alive ;) . Anyway, we hope you'll enjoy this little 2-piece while waiting for the next long fic. Second part will be up next Thursday.
> 
> Disclaimer: Characters belong to the awesome J. K. Rowling

**Thanks to _Def Leppard_ for the title. You can hear the song here:**

**Part 1**

“Smile, Remus, it’s going to be a blast!” said a messy-haired James Potter, slapping his friend on the back encouragingly. 

“Right you are,” agreed Sirius, “You never forget your first time at the strippers’.”

Remus didn’t look nearly as excited as his three friends. In fact, he looked almost frightened as he eyed the neon-flashing sign above the entrance to the club. It was his birthday and his friends had decided that it was about time he tried a little adult entertainment, as James put it. First they had decided to go to a gay bar, but then James had reasoned that a strip club was even better. That way Remus was sure to see some bare skin up close. James was quite sure that his shy friend’s experience with other blokes didn’t go beyond a bit of snogging and perhaps light fondling.

“M-maybe this was a bad idea,” Remus protested and tried to turn around, but Sirius just spun him back by the shoulders.

“Bullocks,” said Sirius, slinging an arm around Remus’ shoulders and guiding him ahead. “Take it easy, mate. It’s not as though we’re taking you to a brothel.”

“You might as well,” mumbled Remus, feeling his palms go sweaty.

“Oh, come on,” said Sirius, squeezing his friend’s shoulder and stopped as they reached the bouncer. “What’s the problem? We’re here to protect you, and I know you like naked blokes.”

Remus sighed. “That’s easy for you to say. It doesn’t take more than a hot bloke looking at me for my face to turn red as a tomato.”

“You’ll never lose your virginity if you don’t get over that,” said Peter.

Remus glanced at Peter, feeling himself blush just at the thought of sex. 

James lead the way in, as excited as if it were _his_ birthday. “I’ve never seen male strippers before,” he beamed at the others. 

“And here I thought you had tried everything,” said Sirius. 

“Should Lily be jealous?” asked Peter. 

James laughed and stuck out his tongue. “She knows I only have eyes for her.”

“She knows she’s got you whipped properly, is what she knows,” corrected Sirius, receiving a slap upside the head for his cheek.

Remus looked around as they entered the dimly lit building. A fit man with a tray went past them and winked at Sirius while licking his lip, before his eyes landed on Remus who instantly dropped his head, suddenly happy that the lights where so dim, so his burning cheeks might not be so noticeable.

“There’s barely any birds in here,” complained Peter, looking around. 

“It’s a gay club, you prat,” said Sirius. 

“Well, lesbians are gay too,” argued Peter.

“Yeah, but they don’t wanna look at naked blokes, do they? That’s kind of the whole point of being a lesbian.”

They found a booth and had barely sat down before a shirtless waiter wearing red suspenders and matching bowtie arrived to take their order. “What can I get you gorgeous lads?” he asked in an almost cliché feminine tone, fluttering his eyelashes and pursing his lips. 

“I think a round of mojitos are in order,” said Sirius, flashing the waiter a flirtatious smile purely out of reflex. 

The waiter returned Sirius’ smile. “Are we celebrating something?”

“Yes – this fine young lad is turning 20 today,” said James, wrapping an arm around Remus’ shoulder.

“Oh, is he now,” the waiter said, his smile going even wider. “Well, you’re in for a treat. But if you do get bored, come find me,” he winked at Remus, who blushed furiously.

“Bloody hell, look at that beast!” gasped James, who had turned his attention to one of the two stages, where a very muscular, dark tanned man in a tiny thong was showing off his body. 

Sirius nudged Remus with an elbow. “You should have a look, Remus. Get a taste of that naked body.”

“Don’t you know your mate at all?” tutted James. “That’s far too much man for Remus’ taste.”

The waiter returned with glasses decorated with umbrellas and glitter and two large pitchers of mojito. Two other waiters joined him; one of them put festive paper hats on the three friends’ heads, and the other wrapped a paper boa around Remus’ neck and planted a lipstick kiss on his cheek. Then they all stood back, starting to sing _Happy Birthday_. His friends joined in and Remus wished the floor would open up and swallow him.

The two pitchers were soon empty and Sirius was quick to wave one of the waiters over and order another round of drinks. The alcohol seemed to loosen Remus up a bit; at least he wasn’t staring a hole in the table any longer (except when James made inappropriate comments or Sirius flirted with the waiters or hooted at the strippers), and he was now shyly watching the shows at the two stages surrounding them. 

“Good to see you finally loosen up, birthday boy,” grinned Sirius and slapped Remus on the back so hard he spilled half of his drink. 

“Blimey” said Peter and drained the rest of his vodka tonic. “There’s many dancers. Do you think they’re all gay?”

“Probably,” said James. “Most of them, anyway. Why? You planning on applying for a job?”

Peter spluttered and blushed a little. “No, mate! Just wondering if a straight stripper would care if blokes ogled him.”

“If I were a stripper I wouldn’t care. It would be very selfish to deny anyone the enjoyment of this view,” Sirius said, pointing to his own body. 

“You’re so full of yourself,” laughed Remus.

“On a serious note, though, I don’t really think they care,” said Sirius. “It’s just like acting to them. I mean, they aren’t prostitutes, are they? As long as it’s just watching. Might not want to do lap dances on a bloke, though...”

“I guess that makes sense. I wouldn’t want to do a lap dance on a bloke, either,” said Peter.

James shot Remus a grin and raised his glass. “Cheers, birthday boy,” he said and motioned for the others to do the same. “Twenty years, old man.”

Remus smiled and raised his glass as well. “A twenty-year-old virgin.”

Sirius ruffled his hair. “Don’t worry, mate. You won’t be a virgin forever.”

“Says you who lost your virginity at fifteen,” sighed Remus. “I feel weird.”

“I bet twenty-year-old virgins are much more common than you think,” said James on a serious note. “But if it bothers you that much, it shouldn’t be hard for you to pull someone, Remus. You’re a handsome bloke.”

Remus sighed and leaned back in his seat. He didn’t feel handsome at all. Pale-skinned and lanky, walking next to a knockout like Sirius made him feel like he should crawl back into his tower and ring the bells.

“Who knew there were so many policemen and cowboys needing an extra income,” said James as they continued watching the shows.

“You want us to fix you a lap dance with that bloke?” Sirius teased when seeing Remus watching a stripper who was currently very popular amongst the spectators. 

Peter and James laughed at the terrified expression on Remus’ face. 

“No, mate, don’t worry - we wouldn’t force that on you. Unless you wanted it, of course,” said Sirius.

The song _20 th Century Boy_ started playing and James suddenly let out a soft whistle. “Now _that’s_ more like it. If I know you, Remus, and I think I do, _that’s_ more your type, innit?” he said nodding in the direction of the left stage where a small daintily built young man had just come out and was moving around the stage with practised ease.

The boy was barefooted and sporting a grunge rock ’n’ roll look with tattered jeans riding low on his narrow hips and an unbuttoned lumberjack shirt hanging off his slender frame, showing off his smooth chest. He had a very pretty face framed by shoulder-long shaggy black hair. 

Remus stared at him, eyes growing huge and following the young man’s every move. When realising that his friends were looking at him and smirking, he quickly dropped his head and sipped at his drink. 

“He almost looks like a bird,” commented Peter, as the boy let his shirt slide off and tossed it to the side, spinning around a few times to show off his slim upper body. 

“Hell, he’s prettier than most birds,” said James.

“Yeah, if he didn’t have a cock, I’d shag him,” grinned Sirius, watching the boy shake the soft curls out of his eyes and licking his lips enticingly. 

Sirius ordered another round of fancy cocktails and when they arrived the lads were preoccupied with them for a minute, giving Remus a chance to watch his new subject of interest in peace. 

The stripper had unbuttoned his jeans and was prancing around the stage, stopping in front of a couple of men, pushing the jeans down just enough so they could see his briefs and then teasingly yanking them back up and moving along to the next spot where he repeated the stunt. Finally, he pulled the jeans all the way off, revealing a thong, showing the small, nicely rounded buttocks but tastefully covering up enough of the front to leave something to the imagination. “ _20 century boy – I wanna be your toy,”_ the stripper mimed along to the chorus while shaking his bum.

Remus’ glass nearly slipped from his hand as he stared, mouth agape. He felt his heart skip a few beats and feared for a moment that he would faint from lack of oxygen.

People were sticking pound notes into the stripper’s briefs when he got close to the edge of the stage and made a sexy move such as bending over backwards or dipping to his knees while sending smoky glances at the patrons. At one point a crude-looking man in his fifties squeezed the stripper’s bum after having stuffed a note into the side of his thong. The boy spun around and sent the man a glare and said something Remus assumed was something about no groping. Remus gulped, afraid the man might cause a scene, since he seemed quite drunk and looked very displeased with the rejection, but to his relief the man sat back down.

“I wanna stick a note in his thong,” said James suddenly. “I’ve always wanted to try that, and Lily can’t get jealous, because it’s a bloke.” Swiftly he was on his feet and down by the stage. When the raven-haired stripper got near him, James stuffed a 50-pound note into his thong. 

The boy had obviously noticed the high number because he raised his eyebrows and flashed James a wide smile. James made a gesture and the stripper bent down to listen to something he said. To Remus’ horror he saw his friend turn and point at their table. The stripper looked up and got eye-contact with Remus, giving him a wink and blowing him a kiss. 

Remus sunk deeper into his seat, tempted to slide all the way down under the table and hide. He realised that the logic thing to do would be was catch the kiss in the air or at least send him a smile. Instead he just sat there staring like a braindead person.

“I think someone likes you!” grinned Sirius, giving Remus a nudge in the ribs.

“N-no, he… he’s just smiling because he has to,” Remus gulped.

“Yeah,” said Peter, stirring his drink with a straw, “I think Jamie just gave him a pretty generous tip.”

The stripper walked backstage fifteen minutes later. Unlike many of his colleagues, he didn’t finish stark naked. 

“Disappointed he didn’t drop his knickers?” James asked Remus. 

“W-what?” Remus stammered. “N-no.”

"Let's lay off him for a bit, yeah?" said Sirius suddenly. "We're supposed to give him a good time, not embarrass him to death."

"Right," said James and raised his glass again. "Cheers, mate."

They talked and laughed for a while until they were interrupted by a voice. “Hello there.” They all looked up to see the young stripper standing next to the table. He had put his jeans back on but was still shirtless. 

Remus, who had been in the process of finishing his drink, spluttered and nearly choked. 

Sirius flashed the stripper a grin “Well, hello to you too.” 

The boy cocked his head and smiled back. “Having fun, I see? His eyes moved to Remus. “Is it your birthday or do you always dress up in paper boas and silly hats?” he asked, twisting a lock of hair flirtatiously. 

“Um, y-yes. I mean yes, it’s my birthday. I’m not… I don’t normally dress like this,” he said and tore the boa off his neck as if discovering that it was actually a snake.

“So your friends brought you here for a bit of adult entertainment?”

“Right we did!” slurred James, who was steadily on his way to quite drunk. “Thought it was about time he grow up a bit, if you know what I mean. He’s never been to a place like this!”

“Is that right?” drawled the stripper, his eyes still on Remus.

Sirius flashed Remus a grin and elbowed him in the side, trying to shake him out of his stupor, but Remus just sat there with burning cheeks, feeling as if the stripper could sense the virginity oozing from his aura.

“He thinks you’re hot as hell!” blurted Peter, making Remus want to strangle him. 

“Yes, your friend told me,” said the stripper, shooting a quick glance at James. “Well then, are you interested in some extra company?” he asked, moving closer to Remus, putting a suggestive hand on his shoulder and shaking the hair out of his eyes 

“E-extra c-company?” Remus gulped, staring at the boy.

“I mean...” he said, gesturing around the room where several other strippers were sitting at tables with the guests, talking and flirting. 

“Yeah, go ahead!” said Sirius and got up to fetch an extra chair which he placed next to Remus. “Can we buy you a drink?”

“No, thanks. I try to stay sober at work,” said the stripper, sitting down on the chair. “But I wouldn’t say no to a Coke. You get hot and thirsty from working that stage...” he continued, his dark grey eyes boring into Remus. 

“I... I’ll get it!” Remus said and jumped to his feet, but Sirius placed a hand on his shoulder and pushed him back down.

“We’ll get it,” said Sirius and motioned for Peter and James to follow him to the bar. “And new drinks for the rest of us.”

The stripper licked his lips and placed a subtle hand on Remus’ knee. “So, what’s your name, love?”

“R-Remus,” Remus gulped. “What’s yours? If I may ask.”

“Regulus,” smiled the boy.

Remus returned the smile shyly. “That’s a pretty name.”

“Well, thank you,” said Regulus, tilting his head. “Same to you. It almost seems like fate, the two of us with old Roman names, yeah? Except, mine is my stage name, but still.”

“Ah… y-yes, of course. Makes sense.”

“So what do you think about this place? Never having been anywhere like it before.”

“It’s okay,” Remus said. “I’m a little... um... I don’t know. I guess I’m just a little shy. “

“Yes, I can tell,” smiled Regulus, inching a bit closer so their thighs were touching. “Have you been to a regular gay nightclub?”

“Once,” Remus said, feeling the heat rise in his body at the feel of their touching thighs. “My friend Sirius took me there once to try and get me out more.”

"Yes? Didn't meet anyone interesting there?"

Remus dropped his head a little. He didn’t want to admit that the people there had scared him because he had only been seventeen at the time, and most of the men that had approached him had been quite pushy and wanted him to follow him to the bathroom. “Um... I don’t know,” he shrugged. 

"Perhaps you're just very selective? Should I be flattered that you like me, then?" asked Regulus, sending Remus a smirk.

Remus’ face burned red and he swallowed a lump. “I... yes… I think you’re very handsome.” 

Regulus smiled again. "Thank you. You're not too bad yourself. You must get a lot of attention from birds and boys alike."

“N-not r-really…”

Remus' friends finally came back after having clearly procrastinated in order to give Remus some alone-time with the stripper.

"Here you go," said James, placing a large glass of Coke in front of Regulus and a gin and tonic for Remus, although he still had an almost full glass. He hadn't drunk quite as much as the others, although enough to have lost the worst of his shyness. He was sort of glad about that, because otherwise he didn't think he would dare speak to the gorgeous young man next to him at all.

"Thank you," said Regulus, taking a long drink from his glass and licked his lips clean, looking at Remus again.

Sirius studied the two for a moment and then wiggled his eyebrows at James.

“So… you two hitting it off?” said James, flashing Remus and Regulus a toothy grin. 

“Oh, very much so,” replied Regulus. 

“He’s a real darlin’, our Remush,” continued James and planted a kiss on his friend’s cheek.

Sirius, who was sitting next to James in the booth, gave him a sharp jab in the ribs and sent him a look. 

“Oh no - no, he’s not my boyfriend!” exclaimed James, realising what Sirius was trying to convey. “‘m not even gay!” he said, letting go of Remus and picking up a napkin to rub it hard against his cheek as if to wipe off the kiss. “We’re just really close, yeah.”

“ _Really_?” said Regulus, putting a hand to his chest in exaggerated incredulity. “I would have bet my life on you being gay! It’s practically oozing off you!”

James’ friends (even Remus) laughed at the utterly shocked expression on his face. 

“Yes, he might as well be carrying around a sign that says ‘I like taking it in the bum!’” added Sirius to more laughter. 

They all chatted for a while, Remus getting a bit more comfortable with speaking to Regulus, until they were interrupted by a voice.

“‘’s’up, love, you gonna give the rest of us some attention?” It was the man who had groped Regulus on stage. Now he put a hand on the stripper’s waist and leaned down to press his nose into his hair. 

Regulus stiffened and then leaned away while discretely pushing the hand off him. He bumped lightly into Remus, his hair tickling his face. “I’m busy right now with these guests, as you can see.”

“They’ve had you for long now. How ‘bout sharing some of that honey with me an’ my mates?”

“Ask one of my colleagues,” said Regulus, making a hand gesture around the room. “I’m sure one of them has time for you.”

The man looked a little taken aback and then his expression turned sour. “I don’t care about the others. It’s your company I want, and I’ll pay good money for a lap dance, which I know you have to give me because this is your job.”

Regulus got to his feet, facing the man. “I don’t have to do anything. I’m my own boss.” 

“Listen, you little tease, you have to make the costumers happy, and right now you aren’t making me happy!” the man said and reached down to cup Regulus through his jeans. 

Regulus caught his wrist in a grip just before the hand reached its destination. 

Sirius got to his feet, narrowing his eyes. “Maybe you should go buy a slave boy instead, you twat, since that’s clearly what you’re looking for!”

Remus got up as well, trying to prevent Sirius from throwing a fit. “Sir, perhaps you should just leave.”

Regulus eyed Remus, looking surprised to see the before so shy lad defending him.

“You just want him all to yourself, you cunt!” started the man.

A bouncer quickly made his way over to them. “Is there a problem here?”

“This brat won’t give me a lap dance!” the man complained. “He’s been sitting here forever!”

The bouncer looked at Regulus, who explained, “I don’t want to give him a lap dance because he can’t keep his hands to himself.”

“Right,” said the bouncer, turning to the man. “Time to leave. You know the rules, and if you can’t respect the boys, then it’s out.”

When the bouncer had escorted the protesting man to the door, Regulus stood for a moment looking indecisive of what to do next.

“We’d really like you to sit down again, but if you need to get on with it, we understand,” said Sirius. “But we’ll pay you for your time, of course.”

Regulus nodded and sat down, accepting Peter’s offer to buy him another drink. “Perhaps a gin and tonic this time.”

“I thought you said you didn’t drink while working,” Peter pointed out.

“Well, one G&T won’t make me drunk,” smiled the stripper. “Besides, my shift is over soon.”

“Oh… So you’re leaving…” said Remus, realising that he must look like a child who had just been told that Christmas was cancelled.

“I am, yeah. But…” said Regulus, leaning closer to Remus while letting his fingers walk teasingly up his thigh. “Perhaps you’d like a private dance before I go?”

Remus stiffened. He didn’t know how to respond other that a slight nod. He would never have thought he had the courage to get a lap dance, but he was dying for some more time with this gorgeous young man.

James and Sirius grinned at each other, as surprised as Remus himself.

“Wonderful,” smiled Regulus seductively and got to his feet. “You want it right here or should we go out back?”

Remus gulped, not wanting his friends, or anyone else for that matter, to see him getting a lap dance, so he stuttered: “O-out b-back. “

Regulus nodded. “Right. Most guests do, understandably.” He took Remus’ hand and lead him away, but was called back by James.

“Give him what he wants. I’m paying.”

Regulus nodded and moved on, pulling Remus behind him, swaying his hips enticingly as he walked.

**o0o0o**

The back room was dimly lit and there were a few chairs placed around the room, a good distance from each other. Regulus took Remus over to the chair farthest from the other guest in the room who was in the midst of getting a lap dance from the muscular stripper that James had been impressed by earlier.

Regulus pushed Remus down on the chair with a gentle touch to his chest. “So,” he said, standing in front of him while running a hand through his shaggy raven locks. “You liked watching me dance up there, did you?” he purred.

Remus gulped; his eyes huge as he watched the slender body in front of him. “Y-yes. Very.”

“Hm? More than the other dancers? You don’t prefer macho blokes like Noel over there?” Regulus asked, starting to sway sensually to the music.

Regulus shook his head vehemently as if to deny he could ever have eyes for anyone but Regulus. “No! You’re much more my type. Very handsome and… and sexy.”

“You know... All those compliments make me feel a bit hot,” said Regulus, running a hand across his forehead as if wiping sweat from it. “Turns me on a bit,” he continued and placed his hands on Remus’ shoulders while moving in to straddle his lap, a leg on each side. “You know what I mean?”

“I...I..” was all Remus could manage to articulate. This had to be one of the hottest things he had ever experienced. No, cross that - it was _THE_ hottest thing he had ever experienced.

Regulus threw his head back, hands still on Remus’ shoulders, holding on so he didn’t tip over. He gyrated his hips while tossing his head to the sides to the heavy beat of the song, his soft curls whipping around his face.

Remus held onto the chair seat, afraid that if he let go, he wouldn’t be able to keep his hands to himself. He must have looked terrified, sitting wide-eyed with his shoulders drawn to his ears.

Regulus got off Remus’ lap and moved around dancing slowly and sexily while making his way out of his jeans. When the song ended, he stopped, standing right in front of Remus with his back turned. “More? He asked, looking back over his shoulder.

Remus was staring like hypnotised at the firm bum in front of his face, so Regulus had to repeat the question. When Remus chocked out a “Yes, please,” the stripper sat down on his lap (back still turned) moving his hips to the rhythm of the new song just starting.

Remus held on to the chair so tightly that his knuckles turned white, and he nearly panicked when he felt the blood rush to his groin. Then Regulus scooted back so his bottom was pressed against Remus’ crotch. There was no way he didn’t notice Remus’ now raging hard-on but he didn’t let on; just kept moving his hips to the music. Remus bit his lip hard to keep back a moan.

Regulus leaned his head back, resting it on Remus’ shoulder. Then he pried one of his hand off the edge of the chair and placed it on his own stomach. “It’s alright, love. You can touch if you want.”

Remus gasped at the feel of smooth warmth under his fingers and he let his shaky hands travel slowly over the soft skin. “B-but... I thought there was no touching. That bloke...”

“He wasn’t invited,” explained Regulus. “But I’ve just invited you. Club rules say that touching is only allowed with the stripper’s consent. Didn’t you read that at the entrance?”

“I mostly looked at the floor,” Remus admitted.

Regulus laughed softly. “Well, no harm done. A nice lad like you wouldn’t overstep any boundaries, anyway.” He suddenly swung a leg agilely over Remus’ head as he twisted around to straddle him from the front. He looked him deep in the eyes and let out a wanton moan as he rolled his hips forward a few times.

“R-Regulus,” Remus gasped, half-lidded eyes focused on the stripper’s chest. “I… I don’t think I can take much more of this…”

Regulus smirked, knowing very well what Remus meant, and stopped moving. He put his hands behind Remus’ head and toyed with his tawny locks. “Do you live far from here?”

Remus blushed and shook his head. “A… a couple of blocks.”

“Right.” Regulus liked his lips. “Would you like to show me your flat?”

Remus stared at him, mouth open. “W-what? I… I know James said to give me what I wanted, but –”

The smile on Regulus’ face disappeared. “I’m not a prostitute, you know!”

Remus paled as he realised his mistake. “I’m sorry! I wasn’t expecting you to ask me… well, and that comment of James’…well, it made me confused.” He dropped his head and didn’t dare look back up. 

Regulus sighed. “I was asking you as a private person. Stripping is just my job – it’s not my identity. And I like you,” he said, taking Remus’ hand and placing it on his own crotch so he could feel his arousal. “So what do you say?”

Remus raised his head to look at him shyly and then nodded, half expecting Regulus to start laughing and saying he was only joking. 

“Right,” said Regulus and got off Remus’ lap. “Let me just go get a shower and get dressed. You can say bye to your friends in the meantime. Meet me outside in ten minutes or so.”

“You were gone long,” said Sirius when Remus returned to the table. “Was it good?”

“Yeah,” Remus gulped and leaned in. “He, um... wants to go back to my flat.”

Sirius pulled back and stared as Remus. “What? As in… for shagging?”

“What else?” grinned Peter, who had also heard.

“Jesus, Remus...” said James, suddenly almost sober. “I didn’t think he did that sort of thing. I told him to give you what you wanted, but I didn’t mean...”

“He is not a prostitute, James,” said Remus a bit harshly. “He said he likes me and that’s why. But I don’t know… He’ll probably leave when he finds out that I’m a… you know. Virgin. Maybe I should just call it off.”

“Bollocks, Remus! He already knows how shy you are. I don’t think he expects you to be super experienced,” said Sirius.

“Are you sure, though, about the... you know… Did you ask him straight out if he expects to be paid?” asked James, still looking worried. “Not that any of us would look down on you for doing it, but are you sure you want to lose your virginity to a... rent boy? I mean, in case he actually is, and you misunderstood each other.”

“He got offended when I asked. And he made it clear that he wasn’t a prostitute.”

“Okay,” said James, looking Remus up and down. Then a grin appeared on his face. “Bloody hell, Remus, you pulled a stripper! And a bloody hot one at that! From the way people were reacting to him on stage I’d say he could’ve had his pick of whoever he wanted. I bet most in here would go home with him.”

“Where’d he go?” asked Peter.

“For a shower and change.” Remus looked at his watch. “Said to meet me... well, now! I better get going!”

“Hey,” said James, pulling out his wallet. “He might not shag you for money, but the lap dance was his job. He could have made a good deal on other guests with the time he spent with us. Do you know what they charge?” When Remus shook his head, James fished out a 50. “Here. Can’t be more than this. Tell him to keep it all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can see, Zayhad has been active in the art department. She got herself a new art-program on her tablet and it's pretty nice, I think! The second piece is just a sketch, and you'll get the finished piece next Thursday.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry about the delay - I know I had promised Thursday, but I've been insanely busy during the whole week, so I simply haven't had the time to finish until now. I'm not super happy with the result, but hope you'll find it alright. :)  
> Thanks for reading, and we hope to see you on our next fic, coming up some time in a not too distant future.

**Part 2**

Remus headed out and met Regulus at the front door. A little nervous, he eyed the smiling young man and worked up the courage to hand him the money from James. He really didn’t want to offend him again. “Um, my... my friend wanted to pay for the lap dance.”

Regulus took the note and looked at it. Then he fished out a 20 from his pocket and handed it to Remus. “It’s only 30, so give this back to your friend.”

“He wants you to keep the rest, since you spent so much time on us and probably lost some income that way. View it as a tip, if you want,” Remus said, hoping the stripper wouldn’t get mad.

Regulus shook his head and forced Remus to take the money. “I don’t want them to get any ideas as to why I’m going with you home. I bet they also suspected I was a prostitute. Besides: I enjoyed the lap dance too.”

Remus blushed when Regulus sent him a wink. He didn’t want to mess it up any further so he just took the money. If he was lucky and Regulus stayed the night, then he could buy him breakfast with it.

“Well, lead the way,” said Regulus as they left the club. It was a warm summer night so he was just wearing an unzipped windbreaker. He was still in his sexy tattered jeans, but wearing a blue polo instead of the lumberjack shirt.

They walked in silence for a while, Remus worrying about his flat; whether it was clean and neat enough for him to bring someone home. He hadn’t left expecting for someone to come with him home. But then again, he was generally a quite tidy person. James always joked about him having OCD because he even folded his socks and underwear. What if his flat was so neat that it made him look crazy? What if it scared Regulus off?

“So, what do you do for a living, Remus?” asked Regulus, shaking Remus out of his thoughts. “Or perhaps you’re a student?”

“I’m a student, yes. I’d like to be a professor one day, so I’m studying hard. I had actually planned on just studying tonight when my friends decided that I really needed to go out on my birthday,” he said, instantly regretting it.

_Great... now you’re a virgin AND a nerd. Who studies on their birthday?_

But Regulus seemed to find it interesting. “What do you study?”

“Psychology,” Remus smiled softly. “It’s such a fascinating subject. So many branches. So many things we don’t know yet but can only theorize about.”

“Interesting,” said Regulus. “I could certainly think of more boring subjects.” After a short break, he said. “I’m not planning on making a career out of stripping, you know. I’m saving up for uni. It’s good money, so I should be able to start next year if I keep working weekends.”

Remus stuck his hands into his pockets and looked at Regulus, feeling a little guilty for being surprised that Regulus was planning on a university degree. “Which subject?” 

“Not sure yet. Some science. Perhaps biology. I was going to start sooner, but my parents disowned me when I came out; and they kept my child savings, which they could do because I hadn’t turned 18 yet.”

“I’m sorry to hear that,” sighed Remus. “I don’t know what I would have done if my family hadn’t been supportive.” He stopped at a small flat complex and smiled at Regulus. “I live here. “

**o0o0o**

Regulus followed Remus up the stairs and entered the small flat. “It’s not much, but I don’t really need more space, so...” said Remus. 

“It’s no smaller than mine, and it’s nice and tidy. I like that,” said Regulus, looking around while kicking off his shoes.

Relieved at his guest’s positive reaction to the flat, Remus hung up both their jackets. “Um... want some tea?”

“I’ll take a drink, if you have,” said Regulus while looking at the pictures on the walls. “Since I’m not at work any longer.”

Remus wasn’t much of a drinker but he found a couple of beers in the fridge that Sirius had brought for whenever he and the others came around. Remus figured Sirius wouldn’t mind if he took them. They went to the living room - well, the only room there was, apart from kitchen and bathroom. Regulus went straight to Remus’ CD collection and asked if he could put on some music. 

Remus nodded and opened the two beers before sitting down and trying to relax. His insides were a mess and he had to keep swallowing to keep his mouth from drying out. Regulus put on a CD and stood by the player for a while, swaying his hips slowly to the music while checking out the rest of Remus’ CDs. It didn’t seem like something he did consciously – not like at the strip club – but it looked just as sexy, and Remus couldn’t take his eyes off his firm little bum. 

Regulus put on _Sultans of Swing_ and walked over to the sofa where Remus was sitting. “I love this song,” he said and sat down in the small armchair next to the sofa so he could face Remus and still sit close enough to touch. “Reminds me of childhood holidays at my uncle’s beach house. He always played Dire Straits.”

“It’s a good song,” Remus agreed.

“You’re not much of a talker, are you?” asked Regulus after having taken a swig from his glass. “Or is it just me that makes you shy?”

Remus looked down at his hands. “I’m just a shy person. Mostly people have to coax words out of me, so you’re doing pretty well.”

Regulus nodded slowly. “So I’m not making you nervous at all?” he teased, leaning closer to look Remus in the eyes and placing a hand on his thigh.

“N-no not at all,” Remus gulped and could feel heat rising in his cheeks.

Regulus laughed softly. “Right...” He picked up Remus’ hand and played with it. “Your hands always so sweaty, then?”

Regulus breath hitched as he stared at their hands. “O-okay, so maybe I’m a bit nervous.”

Regulus leaned in farther so his lips grazed Remus’ for a second and then pulled back to take another sip of his beer. “Nothing to be nervous about. I don’t bite.”

Remus’ lower lip trembled from the touch and he picked up his beer with a shaking hand, trying to drink normally without looking like a complete idiot.

Since the conversation didn’t seem to flow, Regulus changed tactics. Taking another sip from his glass, he reached out a foot and rubbed it slowly up and down Remus’ lower leg, smiling and touching his own neck enticingly while letting out a soft hum.

Remus had no idea what to do with himself. Should he reach out and touch him? Should he kiss him? What if Regulus was losing his patience and was considering leaving? “I’m sorry,” he said. “I know I can be a bit boring, but... I don’t know what to do in these kinds of situations,” he mumbled. He just couldn’t get himself to tell the stripper that he was a virgin. What if he laughed at him?

“I like your hair,” said Regulus and moved over to sit next to Remus on the sofa. “It curls around the ears,” he said and toyed with some of said curls. “Looks like something you hopelessly try to control and don’t realise that it’s actually quite charming the way it is.”

“You... you think it’s charming?” Remus asked, feeling like a shy schoolgirl who had just gotten a complement from the school’s hottest bloke.

“I just said so, didn’t I?” Regulus leaned in to press his nose against Remus’ hair, his breath hot on his ear. “Smells good too...”

Remus closed his eyes and shivered. 

“ _You_ smell good...” Regulus continued, his lips brushing the shell of the ear.

Remus’ breath hitched and he leaned his head a bit to the side while trying to find some fitting words in his vocabulary, but his mind seemed to have gone blank. “You... you too,” he finally managed. 

Regulus chuckled. “I was wondering – why did you stop me during the lap dance?” he asked, running his hand teasingly up Remus’ thigh. 

Remus’ cheeks burned scarlet red and for a few seconds he tried to find a way to explain himself without being too direct. “I… I was getting turned on. I didn’t want to make a fool of myself.”

“Turned on?” chuckled Regulus. “You were turned on before I even started...” he said, seemingly determined to make Remus spell it out.

“I mean I was afraid to go too far,” Remus tried to explain, but when Regulus just kept teasing him, Remus sighed and gave in. “I was afraid I would come in my pants if you kept moving like that,” he mumbled. He could feel the other boy smile against his ear.

“Oh, no, we can’t have that. Feels much better outside of the pants,” he said and reached to slowly unbutton Remus’ jeans. Remus’ eyes widened as he looked down at the hand on his fly, his blood starting to rush through his body. Regulus’ fingers stopped at the lack of response. “Want me to stop?” he inquired. 

“No,” Remus replied immediately as if afraid Regulus might back off. Then he pulled himself together and leaned in to press his lips against Regulus’.

Regulus responded eagerly, clearly taking it as a sign that Remus was ready to go. He ran his tongue along Remus’ lips, coaxing him to open. Remus did and let out a quiet moan, losing himself in the softness and wetness of Regulus’ lips and tongue moving so deliciously against his own. He reached up to carefully run his fingers though Regulus’ silky black locks. Regulus deepened the kiss, climbing into Remus’ lap so he was sitting on him much like at the strip club, except his legs were folded on the sofa on either side of Remus’ thighs. Moving his hands between their chests, Regulus slowly started unbuttoning Remus’ shirt. 

Remus shivered when his bare chest was exposed and fingertips gently roamed it. When Regulus pulled his polo over his head, shaking his hair back into place, Remus put his hands hesitantly on his chest as well. He marvelled at the feel of the smooth warm skin and drank in the beautiful sight of the body, face, hair, eyes in front of him.

“Feels good,” sighed Regulus and cupped a hand behind Remus’ head, pulling it forward to catch his lips again.

Remus went pliant in his arms, feeling his nervousness ebbing away, and got lost in the closeness and heat of the kiss.

Regulus hummed and tossed his head back, exposing his slender neck while beginning to move his hips slowly, feeling Remus’ hardened member against his own, just separated by two layers of denim. 

Remus had to collect himself for a moment. _Pull yourself together. Deep breaths._ Not sure what to do he hesitantly placed his lips on Regulus’ exposed neck, hoping it was the logic move. The moan it elicited confirmed the he was on the right track.

After a bit, Regulus tipped them over, so Remus landed on his back, Regulus on top of him. They were kissing more enthusiastically now. Regulus broke contact for a moment, looking down at Remus. “Just so you know it, I’m a bottom. I hope you’re top or versatile, because I really hate topping.”

Remus gulped again and then turned his head to the side, looking shy and nervous. “I… I don’t know. I haven’t done anything yet, so...”

“What do you mean?” asked Regulus, dipping his head to mouth at Remus’ neck.

“I... I haven’t had sex before. “

Regulus stopped moving and raised his head to look down at Remus. “Oh. You’re a virgin.”

Remus nodded, not daring to look at him. He waited for laughter and for Regulus to get up and leave. 

Regulus did get up, but only to sit on the sofa next to him. “You don’t have to be embarrassed. I used to be a virgin too, you know. I mean, we’ve all been there.”

Remus raised himself onto his elbows and looked at him, relieved and surprised. “You don’t mind?”

“No. Question is, do you? Are you sure you want to lose your virginity to someone you’ve just met? To a stripper? You never forget your first time, you know.”

“Just you saying that, assures me that I do,” smiled Remus. “I don’t care that you’re a stripper. As you said – you’re a person like anyone else. So, if you don’t mind an inexperienced bloke...”

“I don’t mind. Experience isn’t everything. But don’t worry; I’ll take good take of you,” said Regulus, palming the bulge in Remus’ jeans. “And if I do something you don’t like, just tell me, yeah?” Remus nodded gratefully. Regulus rubbed him through his jeans some more. “Aren’t these trousers getting awfully uncomfortable?” Remus nodded again and Regulus popped open the last button. Then he slipped a hand into the briefs and closed it around the hard length, giving it a few tugs while looking at Remus’ to see his reaction. Remus’ breath hitched, his mouth falling open. Still looking up at Remus, Regulus moved to the floor, getting on his knees between Remus’ legs, then pushed down his briefs and wrapped his lips around his cock.

“Oh… oh, God,” said Remus, his eyes widening as he stared at the young man on his knees in front of him. When they got eye contact Remus felt a little bashful and let his head fall back, looking up at the ceiling as he enjoyed the warmth and wet sensation around his member. Regulus started sucking in earnest, hollowing his cheeks and flattening his tongue around the underside while letting a hand slip up Remus’ chest. Remus moaned and moved a hand to Regulus’ hair, fingers playing with the soft locks. He had never felt anything this good and doubted anything else they might do could top it. 

“Good?” hummed Regulus, sending vibrations up through the cock in his mouth. 

“A... aha,” was all Remus managed to articulate.

Regulus gave a few sucks more before pulling off. “Sorry, but I think you’re going to finish if I keep going. And I’m guessing you want to shag me, yeah?”

Remus had to collect himself for a moment before nodding shyly.

“Brilliant,” grinned the stripper and pulled Remus’ jeans all the way off before getting to his feet and moving over to the bed where he threw himself on his back, proceeding to very sexily open his own jeans and pushing them down, moaning as he rubbed himself through his briefs and touched his chest, looking up at Remus with bedroom eyes.

Remus followed but then just stood there, staring down at the near naked stripper on his bed. Was he even awake or was this a wet dream?

“Don’t just stand there – come get it,” said Regulus, moving his forefinger in a ‘come-hither’ gesture.

Obeying, Remus climbed onto the bed and sat down on his haunches next to Regulus, who snaked a hand behind his neck to pull him down for a kiss; then wrapping a leg around the back of Remus’ thigh, coaxing him to lie on top of him. Remus felt a little lost as to what he was supposed to do. He had seen porn, of course, but he also knew that what happened in such films wasn’t realistic, and he would hate to overstep any boundaries. “What… what do you want me to do?” he asked.

“Don’t think so much,” said Regulus, moving up against Remus with slow hip rolls, “Just do what feels good.”

Remus considered it for a moment, then slowly moved down Regulus’ body, kissing a trail all the way down to his hipbone. He wanted to make Regulus feel good, and what Regulus had just done to him had felt more than good. He toyed a bit with the stripper’s briefs before pulling them down and closing his mouth around the hard member. 

Regulus was so surprised at Remus’ boldness that his hips jerked up, nearly chocking Remus. “Sorry! I’m so sorry!”

Remus coughed a few times and then shook his head. “It’s... it’s okay. Maybe I should have given you a warning.”

“No, it’s fine. I just wasn’t expecting you to be so forward. But that’s good! You can go on if you want. Just be careful with your teeth.”

Remus nodded slowly, then dove back in. He tried his best to copy what Regulus had done to him, and the moans with which Regulus’ responded helped him along.

A few minutes later Regulus pushed Remus’ head off gently. “Enough. I want your cock.” He got to his feet and padded into the hallway to find condoms and a small bottle of lube in his windbreaker pocket. Remus looked awfully nervous, sitting on the bed with his feet drawn up. Regulus put the things on the bedside table and got back onto the bed where he kissed Remus for a while to make him relax and forget about his nerves. “Do you want to finger me or should I do it myself?” he asked when opening the bottle. “I don’t mind doing it myself if you feel a bit overwhelmed.”

Remus gulped. “I… Perhaps it’s best you do it. I’m afraid I won’t do it properly and hurt you.”

Regulus nodded. “Alright. Kiss me while I do it, yeah? And touch me if you want.”

After a while Regulus sat up and stroked Remus’ semi-hard cock for a while to bring it to full mast. “You alright?” he asked while tearing open a condom-wrapped. “Still up for it?”

Remus nodded. “Yes... yes I’m fine. I’m just afraid to disappoint you,” he admitted. “But I want you badly.”

Regulus smiled while rolling on the condom. “Don’t worry about that. You’re probably not going to last long since it’s your first time. But that’s okay. We’ve got the whole night.”

Remus blushed and sent Regulus a grateful smile.

“Right. Don’t think about pleasuring me - not this time, anyway - but follow my instructions so that you don’t hurt me, yeah?” He motioned for Remus to move in over him. “Just... slow,” he said as he took a hold of Remus’ cock at the root, guiding it to his entrance. “Slow,” he instructed, and after a bit he asked Remus to hold still.

Remus froze and looked down at him with a nervous gaze. “Did... did I hurt you?”

“Not at all,” smiled Regulus. “I just need a second to adjust.” A bit later Regulus gave a soft roll of his hips to get Remus to catch on. “Go on, yeah? I won’t break.”

The movement tore a moan from Remus’ throat and his body responded as if on instinct. He had barely found a rhythm before feeling climax approaching like a freight train.

_No! Not yet!_

“It’s alright,” hummed Regulus. “Let go.”

Remus tried really hard to hold back but just a few more thrusts sent him tumbling over the edge. 

Regulus ran a hand up and down Remus’ back and played with the hair at the nape of his neck while Remus lay on his chest, breathing hard as he came down from his high. “How did it feel?” Regulus asked softly when Remus raised his head to look at him. 

“It felt really good. But you didn’t get anything out of it,” Remus said in an apologetic tone. “I didn’t even last a minute.”

“I told you it might be like that,” smiled the stripper. “Don’t worry - you’ll get plenty opportunity to satisfy me. For a start - that thing you were doing before…” he said, running a finger across Remus’ lips, “I wouldn’t mind if you finished that.”

Grateful for another chance to satisfy Regulus, Remus settled between his legs. He was more confident this time.

Regulus let out a soft moan, his hand moving down to rake fingers through Remus’ hair while he worked on him. “Mmm... you like doing that? Feels like you do. Fuck... faster, Remus...” Regulus said a few minutes later. “Yes, thassit... feels so good. Oh, fuck - I’m gonna -” he gasped and pulled Remus’ head off with the grip in his hair, just in time to avoid coming in his mouth. 

Remus was quite pleased with himself, feeling confident that he had done a good job, judging from Regulus’ response. He slowly moved, kissing a trail up Regulus’ flat stomach and smooth chest, up his neck and jawline, and eventually reaching his lips.

“You were quite good at that,” smiled Regulus between lazy kisses. “Sure you haven’t been practicing on other strippers?”

Remus chuckled. “I haven’t. I’ve never given or received a blowjob before, but I’m glad I didn’t disappoint you.” He went to fetch them each a glass of water and then slipped under the duvet with Regulus, cuddling up to him, their legs tangling. Remus’ let his fingers toy with the stripper’s silky black locks while they exchanged kisses now and then. “I wanted to ask… you don’t have to answer if you don’t want to, but I’d like to know your real name.”

Regulus looked at him for a second, then nodded. “It’s Reggie. Well, my birth certificate says Reginald, because I was named after my great grandfather, but I always hated that name. So I use Reggie.”

Remus smiled and kissed him. “I like Reggie.”

“Remus…” said Regulus as if chewing on the word to get a good taste. “How did you get such an unusual name? Your parents from Rome or something?”

Remus shook his head. “No. But my mum loves Roman history, so that’s why. People always ask me where my twin is. You know –”

“Romulus and Remus, yes,” said Regulus, finishing the sentence. “Good thing you don’t have a twin, then, because else he might kill you,” he said, a smile playing on his lips.

“You know your history,” grinned Remus. “Beautiful _and_ smart.”

“I’m full of surprises,” said Regulus and leaned in to nip playfully at Remus’ ear.

The sensation of wet lips and hot breath sent a shiver down Remus’ spine, raising goose bumps and reawaken his arousal.

Regulus, of course, clearly noticed it. “So... should we get some sleep? I’m sure you’re too tired for any more action,” he teased, turning a bit so he could press his bottom against Remus’ hard length.

Remus moaned softly and started kissing Regulus’ neck, his hand slipping around his waist to skim over heated skin. “I don’t think I can sleep just yet. Perhaps you would like to show me another position? Perhaps you have a favourite?”

“Mm…” hummed Regulus, tilting his head to expose his neck fully to Remus’ mouth. “I might have one or two...” Then he sat up and pushed Remus onto his back, arranging a couple of pillows under his head. “I like this one. And you might too. Gives you a good look. You liked watching me at the club, so I’m guessing you do now too. Or did you grow tired of that?”

Remus smiled, feeling more confident and relaxed now. “I could never grow tired of watching you,” he said and let a finger caress Regulus’ arm.

Regulus smiled and stuffed another pillow under Remus’ back so he was half sitting/half lying; Regulus on his knees in front of him. “Watch me, then...” he breathed, running a hand sexily down his own chest and tipping his head back as if in ecstasy. When Remus reached out to touch him, his hand was batted away. “Not until I say you can,” said the stripper, wagging a finger at him. He continued touching himself wantonly, humming in pleasure and looking down at Remus with hooded eyes. He took Remus’ hand and wetly sucked on each finger before letting it drop. 

Remus’ eyes followed every move. The stripper had him completely hypnotised and when he sucked on his fingers, Remus’ jaw fell open and he feared for a second that he might come spontaneously. He watched Regulus sitting down on his haunches, one hand still caressing his own body while he started stroking himself to full mast, moaning as he bit his lip. Remus had to really control himself in order to not reach out and touch him. After a few minutes he took a chance and leaned forward trying to land a kiss on his chest. 

Regulus shook his head and pushed Remus back down. "Patience, love. Didn't your mum teach you that good things are worth waiting for?"

Remus licked his lips, his eyes filled with lust as he watched Regulus stroke himself. “It’s just so hard not to touch you right now.”

"Yeah?" said Regulus and let out a groan to show just how good it felt what he was doing to himself. "That all you would like? To touch me?"

Remus gulped, feeling the shyness return. “No. I want to… to feel you.”

"That's what you just said," pointed Regulus out and leaned down to swipe his tongue across Remus' lips before sitting back up on his knees. 

“I... I want you again.”

"Yeah?" smirked Regulus and leaned down again, this time kissing Remus properly. "Perhaps I could be talked into that..." He took one of Remus' hands and placed it on his own hip, finally giving him permission to touch.

Remus eagerly let his hands start exploring. “So... how can I talk you into that?”

"Into what?" asked Regulus innocently as he moved down to kiss Remus' chest.

“To… to let me shag you again,” said Remus, realising that Regulus would not let him get away with not putting it into words. I’ll try and last longer this time.”

"You will," said Regulus, running a hand up and down Remus' thigh. "It'll be easier this time. And you'll make it really good for me, yeah?" He took Remus' free hand and replaced his own on his cock. “I know it.”

“I will,” Remus promised eagerly and started moving his hand rhythmically in the way that he liked it on himself. At least this was something he wasn’t a complete novice at.

Regulus hummed in pleasure, rocking his hips lightly into Remus’ grip. “So, what was it you wanted? For me to wank you off?” he asked, closing a fist around Remus’ raging erection and giving a soft tug. “I can do that, no problem. I’ll have you coming in no time...”

Having had quite enough of the stripper’s teasing, Remus shook his head and let go of Regulus’ cock to place both hands on his hips. “I’d rather have you like this,” he said, pulling Regulus forward and onto his lap. “Wasn’t that your point in putting me in this position?” he asked and adjusted himself so his erection rubbed against Regulus’ bum.

Regulus laughed. “Well, what a brilliant idea. Why hadn’t I thought of that?” He reached over to get a new condom and the lube on the window-sill. He rolled a condom on Remus and lubed them both up quickly. Then, while looking Remus deep in the eyes, he very slowly slid down onto his length accompanied by a soft drawn-out moan. 

“Oh, God,” whispered Remus to himself, marvelling at how good Regulus felt and how extremely sexy he looked. He was grateful that he had already come once, because this time he wasn’t about to burst and knew he would be able to last longer.

Regulus sat up a bit and started moving, rocking back and forth softly, putting one hand on Remus’ shoulder and the other on his chest. “How does it feel?”

“Feels… bloody brilliant,” Remus gasped and leaned up to place sloppy kisses on Regulus’ chest.

“Wank me off,” asked Regulus, taking one of Remus’ hands and placing it on his cock. “Wanna come with you inside me this time.” He picked up the pace. “Mm… feels so good.”

With everything else going on, it was difficult for Remus to focus on the wanking, but he did his best. He was glad that it was Regulus controlling the pace, movements, everything.

Regulus leaned back in Remus’ lap, giving him a good view of his body. “Yes... move just like that... raise your hips a bit… like… yes, like that!” He tossed his head back and moaned in pleasure as he fucked himself harder. “Bloody hell, you feel good!”

Remus could only moan in response, pleasure bubbling in his body. He knew he was heading straight for another release and could only hoped he would be able to hold out until Regulus had reached his climax. 

“Are you close?” panted Regulus, bouncing faster on Remus’ lap, placing both hands on his shoulders for leverage and balance.

“Ye...yeah,” gasped Remus.

“Fuck... here we go,” said Regulus thrusting hard down on Remus a few more times before his hips stuttered to a halt and he came hotly onto Remus’ stomach.

The hot liquid dripping onto his skin made Remus lose it, coming powerfully while sitting up, wrapping his arms around Regulus’ waist while delivering a few convulsive thrust until he was spent. His grip slackened as they sat breathed heavily for a while, collecting themselves.

Regulus got off Remus’ lap, snapped off the condom, and lay down on his back next to him. “So... how was that for a first-time experience?”

Remus settled against Regulus’ side and kissed his shoulder, a smile playing on his lips. “I’d never imagined sex could be _this_ good.”

Regulus gave a soft smile. “Good. And you did really good for a virgin.”

“I’m glad I didn’t leave you behind. “

“Mind if I have a smoke?”

“No, go right ahead.”

Regulus got out of bed and padded into the hall to find a pack of cigarettes and a lighter in his pocket. “Can I use this?” he asked, coming back with a small bowl. “Couldn’t find an ash tray.” When Remus nodded, Regulus lay down next to him and lit a cigarette. “I not really a smoker, I just like a cig after sex. It’s very relaxing. Bit of a cliché, innit? It’s a habit I picked up from an ex-boyfriend.”

Remus raised himself onto his elbows and looked at him. “How long have you been single? If I may ask.”

Regulus sighed. “A while. Stripping and relationships is a bit complicated. It takes a certain type to be cool with dating a stripper. My last boyfriend nearly lost me my job. He snapped down at the club, attacking one of the guests.”

“I’m sorry he didn’t trust you,” Remus said and bit his lip.

“He did trust me but he couldn’t handle watching other men lusting over me. We had an agreement that he stayed away from the club, but one day he didn’t, and he snapped when he saw a guest sticking money into my briefs. He wasn’t a bad bloke. I mean, you can understand how it must feel having to “share” your boyfriend, yeah?”

Remus thought about it for a second and then nodded. “Yeah, must be a bit hard for some people. You just… You just need to date someone who’s not the jealous type, I guess.”

Regulus tapped ash from his cigarette and smoked a bit in silence. 

“Do you miss him?” asked Remus.

Regulus was quiet for a minute. Then he shrugged. “Not really. It’s been half a year, and it wasn’t as if he was the love of my life. I liked him a lot, though. And it was nice having someone to come home to. He always had breakfast ready for me.” Regulus snuffed the cigarette butt. “Mind if I sleep over? I’m too knackered to go home now. And your bed is nice and comfy.” 

“I’d like that very much,” Remus smiled. 

Regulus smiled and kissed him. Then he made himself comfortable under the covers, cuddling up to Remus, resting his head on his chest. 

“Can… can I ask you a question?” Remus asked nervously. 

“Hmm? Yeah, of course,” said Regulus, tangling their legs together.

“I don’t want to sound creepy or anything but.... I was just wondering if maybe you would like to go on a date with me?”

Regulus raised his head and looked at Remus. “Why would that be creepy?”

“I just didn’t wanna come off as pushy, but I would really like to see you again, so…”

Regulus eyed him for a moment. “Alright. But can you afford it? I charge 100 quid an hour for my company, you know.”

Remus bit his lip and then forced a smile, hoping the other boy was taking the mickey. “I was hoping my company in return would be enough. Besides... I thought you said you weren’t an escort.”

Regulus laughed. “I’m sorry. That wasn’t nice. You just look cute when you’re flustered.” He gave him a kiss. “Yes, I’ll go out with you. I’ll even pay for dinner. I have a friend who’s got this nice little café down on Swinton.”

“Okay,” Remus smiled and nuzzled his nose against Regulus’. “But tomorrow I’m making you breakfast.”

**A/N: As you can see Zayhad has finished the sketch from last chapter - of Remus' lapdance at the club.**


End file.
